Unwillingly
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: After Harry kills Voldemort it is required that everyone repeats their last year. Harry returns to school and what he finds shocks him to the core. Can he save his boyfriend before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Okay…. Honestly I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. I was watching a movie about the Civil War and slavery, and that eventually led me to think about Harry and Draco….. Don't ask me how because I can't answer that for you. I couldn't sleep until I wrote this, and I even wrote the majority of it in one sitting which took me 3 hours, seriously. It's been sitting in a word document for a long time now, and I edited a lot. I still don't know if I like this story, but I figured I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please, your reviews would really help me decide if I should continue.

WARNINGS: mentions of rape, slight mentions of child abuse, this has some slavery in it…. Probably not what you're thinking. The main focus of this isn't a slavefic and if you want something like that then you'll have to go somewhere else, sorry.

Sooo….. I hope you like it?

As harry approached the painting to Gryffindor tower, his ears were suddenly met with a blood curdling scream, coming from deep inside. He quickly ran the rest of the way, mumbled bumbling batfins, and hurried through and up the stairs, what he saw there still haunts him to this day.

Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend was curled up in a ball surrounded by a group of Gryffindor's, his supposed friends, all wearing smug grins on their faces. To his horror his 'Best mate' was standing in front of his lover, who was clad in only loose fitting ratty shorts, pointing his wand and laughing an evil laugh. One of such he had only heard from the worst of the worst.

Draco trembled as the Cruciatas Curse was again cast on his frail body. Harry noticed that if you looked hard enough, every single one of his beloved's ribs could be seen. Bruises and cuts covered him from head toe. Harry had never seen anybody this terrified, as he tried to curl up into himself. He let out another terrified scream, and at that, he thought it was time to let everyone know he was here.

Trying to hide the complete rage, fear, and anguish that engulfed his entire being, Harry said, "What is going on here?" From the hastily hidden looks that everyone besides Ron tried to hide, he figured they hadn't planned on him finding out. They probably figured that he loved Draco enough to try to intervene.

Harry's heart broke when Draco turned his head around and he was met full on by the look in his eyes. Eyes once so beautiful and that fully showed of his cunningness, arrogance, quick-wittedness, everything that was Draco Malfoy. Eyes once filled with laughter and happiness that Draco got only after him and Harry had got together two years ago, their sixth year. Silver-grey eyes that Draco only allowed Harry to read completely, where now nothing but a liquid pool of hurt, as tears slowly spilled from the eyes once filled with such invigorating life.

"Ah, Harry finally you're here. I thought it would take forever for you to get here. Meet my new slave. Lucius Malfoy sold off his own son to escape Azkaban's grasp. Some father he is, and this slave's mother went right along with him. They even mentioned were his interests might lie, saying that a faggot like him would even love to be used… in that fashion." Ron said smugly smirking at Draco, and kicking him in his ribs. Harry winced as he heard already broken bones, break even more. From the look on Draco's face he knew it had to have hurt.

"What… Why…. How…. Huh?" Harry asked confusion clearly evident in his voice. Unable to control his anger after hearing the quiet whimpers coming from the man he loved, his Dragon, Harry screamed. "What the bloody hell is going on here, and why the fuck is my boyfriend being abused?"

Ron visibly paled at his best mate's reaction. "I thought you would be happy, Harry. Putting Malfoy in his place, at our feet. He was given to my family when he was first enslaved, everybody was ecstatic when we were told the news. You know how much my family has hated the Malfoys. Well, that is everyone except the twins and Bill. They kind of freaked out, and said until we came to terms with our atrocities', then they considered themselves not part of this family. We disowned them. Mom and Dad said I could take him to school with me, seeing as he obeys me best." Ron said sounding suddenly uncertain.

Harry looked up at Ron through his hair, eyes not able to contain the fury embedded in them. "Why in the bloody fucking hell would you think that I would want to treat the man I love more than life itself like this? Why I would want to treat ANYBODY like this. Slavery's wrong in every way!" He growled, glaring daggers at Ron.

"I- I- just thought- I just thought you would be excited. I mean, even 'Mione was happy when I told her. A lot of these bruises were caused by her, and the rest of the Gryffindor's. Well except those who were to chicken to man up to it. But don't worry I handled them." Ron replied.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't been bending over and letting Harry bugger your brains out, then he would be thrilled with the prospect of having a slave willing to do things for him. You stupid piece of good for nothing shite." Ron punctuated each of those words with a hard kick into Draco's body. Draco let out a long string of whimpers.

Harry had finally had enough of this treatment. He rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Draco, wrapping his arms around him, and protecting him from anything else that was going to be thrown at him. He wouldn't let anything else hurt his precious Dragon. Ron, drunk of his rage, hadn't realized what Harry had done, and let two vicious kicks fly into Harry's back. Harry, used to this from his years at the Dursley's, didn't even flinch.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I love Draco, and I'm not just going to stand here and watch as he's tortured by people who are supposed to my friends." Harry said, pulling Draco farther into his chest, feeling the sobs soak into his robes.

Ron appalled at someone showing affection to a slave, tried to pull Harry off, but was unable to. When it came to Draco, Harry would do anything to protect him. Ron glared, but it had no effect on anyone. Harry was too wrapped up in Draco to even pay attention to his former best mate's facial expression. And the other Gryffindor's in the room shamefully stared down at the ground, not ashamed at what they had done to Draco, but ashamed they were stupid enough to get caught and loose what little "protection" the Golden Boy provided.

"I didn't want it to come down to this, but if you two are truly in love, than I have control over you Harry. I can only make you stay away from him short periods of time, while he's in his Master's presence, submitting to my every command. However, that does mean you won't be getting in the way at this time, so I can torture your so called lover some more."

Draco's grip on Harry tightened, as he leaned farther into his chest. He didn't want Harry to leave, but he knew that he could be forced to. Harry only wrapped his arms around Draco tighter, hoping, praying, that wasn't true. He didn't want to leave his dragon alone in the company of his…. 'Master'. But no sooner than the words were made into a thought, that he was wrenched away from his boyfriends grasp by invisible hands. Hearing Draco's agony filled pleas tore his heart into even more pieces. He was helpless as his body was unwillingly dragged up the stairs into the seventh year's dormitory, Draco's and his screams mixing into one drawn out bellow.

The door was slammed shut, but he could still hear the screams. Wrenching the door open, he tried to pass over the threshold, only to be met by an unbreakable and invisible barrier.

He heard his name whispered, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Draco, and beating Ron into a bloody pulp. He screamed and pounded against the barrier for at least ten minutes, drove on by the screams of the man he was in love with, until his hands hurt and cuts and scrapes bled. "_Good_" he thought, "_let them bleed and hurt, like Draco's hurting now." _His body finally grew exhausted and he collapsed into a fit of sobs.

He was surprised by the two sets of arms that wrapped around him, and he instantly thrashed out, hitting someone squarely in the face. "Harry, HARRY!" He was filled regret when he realized who was holding him, but remembering what transpired downstairs pulled away, thoughts of them hurting his Draco.

"Dean, Neville, come to try to stop me. Think it's hilarious to hear Draco's screams. To know what's happening to him right now, this second." Harry viciously spit out at them. The nerve of them, to try to comfort him when they had partook in Draco's pain.

"Harry I swear, we didn't touch him. We were sitting by the fire, waiting for you, so we could tell you something. Then Ron showed up leading Draco by a….leash. We were appalled, and told him so. He told us we would help him or we could get are pansy asses out of the common room. We were going to try to help him, because we both know that slavery is wrong, just plain. But, all of the sudden we found ourselves on our backs. Harry I swear, there's something wrong with Ron. We tried to help Draco, I swear harry we did.

"But, Ron knows spells Harry, dark spells. And, I- I almost killed Neville because of one of them he put on me. My wand was literally at his throat, and the killing curse was almost on my lips, when he stopped the spell, and told us if we didn't leave he would kill us. It wasn't the imperious curse; I have never heard anything like it before. And then he put the Cruciatus curse on Neville, and I couldn't stand him being in pain like that. So I just picked him up and carried him up the stairs. He couldn't even walk he was in so much pain. Please Harry, you have to understand. We tried we really did try to protect him but we couldn't. I- I- didn't want to risk my boyfriend's life." Dean said, grabbing Neville's and planting a gentle kiss to the knuckles, tears coming to his eyes.

Harry silently contemplated what Dean had just said. It made since really. Harry just couldn't imagine Dean and Neville wanting to hurt anyone, even Draco. They were the ones who supported Harry and Draco the most when they came out. And Harry couldn't get what Ron said earlier about taking care of those who wouldn't listen. Also, Harry hadn't known that they were a couple. A soft smile played across his lips at the thought of it. They really were cute together. And Harry couldn't exactly blame them; he knew he would do the same if it was Draco's life he needed to protect. He wasn't mad. Upset that they couldn't do more, that HE couldn't do more, yes. But not mad at the only friends he had left. Well he guessed he could count the twins and Bill as friends also, but still. They tried they're hardest, and that was all that he could have asked for.

"I'm not mad. Just….upset at the situation. I can't help Draco and that kills me. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." He said, smiling softly. He couldn't help it, he started to cry.

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot." Neville said, as he and Dean rubbed calming circles into their weeping friend's back. Harry leaned into the touch, sobbing. And still sat with him on the floor, silently showing their support, as his gut wrenching sobs dwindled into soft cries. After hours of hearing screams and cries come from downstairs, the silence that suddenly came over them jolted Harry to his feet. He tentatively reached a hand out the door, and seeing as it passed through with ease, ran through it and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, he pushed past all the people crowded in the middle of the common room, and fell next to the broken, battered, and bloody boy collapsed in the middle, lying in a puddle of his own blood. He noticed that Draco was now naked. A look filled with pure rage met every single one of the people standing around him. Harry guessed there was 20-30 people all fourth year and up. He knew every single one by name, and had considered most of them as friends. He was mostly shocked at seeing Hermione there, robes bloody and hair bushier than normal. He always thought she was completely against slavery, considering everything she went through with the house elves.

With the look that Harry shot her, her face made itself into a harsh frown. She didn't show one sign of remorse. "He's a faggot Harry. Faggots deserve this. He took you away from me. You were supposed to be mine. I love you Harry. And he made you into a Fag." A look of complete disgust came over her face. "All fags deserve to be beaten, including you, especially you." And with that, she turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

Gasps of shock were heard coming from the circle of onlookers. No one had expected that. Harry didn't think he had ever been that angry in his entire life. He hated, absolutely hated that word. He had been called that all his life by the Dursleys, and hated it. And now she was calling Draco that.

Hermione was stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard Harry's ice cold voice. "He didn't make me gay, I was born this way. I can't help it being gay; unlike you can help it being a cunt. I would never love a bitch like you, who is so heartless, even if I was straight. No one will ever love a buck toothed, bushy haired, freak who is under the notion she always has to be right, because without her brains, everyone would see her for what she truly was. You're a worthless pathetic bitch, who no one has ever, could ever, and will never love. You make me sick to my stomach. If you ever come near Draco again, I will fucking kill you." Harry said, voice filled with nothing but venomous hate.

If people were shocked before, they were knocked speechless. No one had ever heard Harry talk to anybody in that way, and were utterly shocked by his actions. Hermione promptly burst into tears, and ran out of the common room. The looks that people gave him after having said what he had to Hermione only fueled his hate.

"Do NOT fucking look at me like that. Everything I said was true, and don't you fucking dare try telling me otherwise." Harry spit out. "And as for the rest of you piece of shite arsehole's you better listen closely. Draco is a fucking human being. What you did to him is inexcusable. I swear on whatever god you believe in, if you come near him again, I will kill you. You have no fucking idea about the shite he has had to deal with. He has dealt with so much bloody baggage, the likes of which you have never even heard of. Voldemort lived in his HOUSE. He could not escape him, believe me I know." Harry felt pleased as he saw the students flinch at the name. Almost a year after he defeated Voldemort and still there was hardly anyone who could say his name without flinching. People really could be stupid sometimes.

"Draco's father beat into his head, that if he didn't believe in everything he was told, and do exactly what he was told, he would be killed. I watched his father beat him into a bloody pulp the night I killed Voldemort last year, because he was defending me, his boyfriend. You have no idea. Don't go fucking judging people that you know nothing about. You guys make me sick, and you are no better than Lucius Malfoy. I really should just hex you all within an inch of your life, but my boyfriend needs me right now." Harry said turning around and reaching out his hands for his Dragon.

"I still own him, and there is only one way you can possibly break that bound. He is my slave, my property…. But I guess I'll let you hold him tonight. He already has his orders. And he better obey them. He knows what's in store for him otherwise." Ron said, glaring maliciously at Draco. Harry saw Draco shudder, and knew that Ron must have done something. Harry blocked Draco's view of him and chose to ignore Ron; he didn't want to anger him. No matter how much he hated it, he knew Ron could keep him away from his beloved. Harry listened quietly as he heard the sounds of retreating footsteps. When they were no more, he looked back to make sure they were gone. And saw that Dean and Neville were still standing there; they gave him a look of reassurance.

"Dean, I'm sure you know muggle first aid. Can you please bring me a first aid kit? I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to heal him magically." Dean nodded, and Harry turned back to his top priority. Taking in all the blood that pooled around the blonde, the blood covering his body, and the blood that turned his hair almost red, Harry was struck with the realization that he couldn't do nothing for him. He would need either a muggle doctor, a wizard one.

"Draco can you hear me, Draco please open your eyes." Harry said, not realizing in all the commotion that was going on Draco had fallen asleep.

"No, please I was good Master. You said I could be with Harry if I did everything I was told. Please Master, I didn't complain once. You promised Master. I let them all do what they wanted to me. Please Master, you promised me." Draco said, as he thrashed around on the ground. That's when Harry realized he was either having a dream or hallucinating.

"Draco, it's me. It's Harry. I swear, Draco. Open your eyes Dray and see. I'm here now, they're not going to hurt you, I promise. Oh please Dray, open your eyes. Dragon. DRAGON!" Harry screamed the nickname that only Harry called him, hoping that would make him realize who it was. And with that, Draco opened his eyes, and stared at his lover.

"Harry. Oh Harry." He sobbed, falling into his boyfriend's embrace. All Harry could do was wrap his arms around him and pull him harder against chest. Not caring about his robes that were now covered in blood.

"Draco listen to me. What exactly did Ron say about healing, his exact words?" Harry asked hope in his voice.

Draco thought for a second. "Slave, you are not to have your….your faggot boyfriend heal you or any of the other pathetic excuses for the people in this tower. If… If I hear about it then I'll…. Give you much worse than you had tonight or any other night. And just like I made harry leave, I could make him stay to witness it all. " Draco started breathing heavily as he leaned against Harry.

Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help but grin at the loophole he had found. "Dragon, he didn't say anything about anybody outside of this room healing you, did he?" Harry whispered directly into Draco's ear, not wanting to be heard by any spying charms that might have been placed.

Draco also found himself grinning, despite all the pain he was in, as realization struck him. "No love, he didn't." That grin quickly turned into a grimace though, as pain shot through him and he cried out.

Harry gently stroked Draco's back, hoping to calm him. "Draco, I swore to you when we first got involved with each other during sixth year that I would never lie to you. So I'm not going to lie to you now. I don't think I can heal you with just simple muggle first aid. You're really bad off, babe. Only a muggle doctor or a mediwizard can help you. So since he didn't say you weren't aloud, does that mean I can take you to the hospital wing, and have madam Pomfrey help you?" Harry asked in a hopeful, pleading tone.

"I think so, yeah. Otherwise just thinking about disobeying…. my Master's orders would send shocks through my body. Harry you know I love you right. And that if I could have a choice, I wouldn't choose to be a slave. Please tell me you believe me. I didn't want to let him touch me, or let the others touch me either. Despite what he'll say. I swear Harry I didn't want it. I just couldn't disobey him. I'm sorry I betrayed you Harry." Draco said sobbing uncontrollably now. Harry was struck by the realization that those bastards had forced themselves on the boy he loved.

Harry placed a soft kiss against Draco's forehead and then against his temple. He then let a soft kiss on his lips calm all Draco's fears. "Baby, I love you so much, I can't even express it all. I swear to you I don't believe that you wanted it, nor will I ever. I know you love me, and I also know you would never do those things, love. I love you more than life itself. If I could, I would gladly take on all your pain, and replace you in the bond. But, right now I really need to get you to the hospital wing, okay. When we have time we'll talk later." Just as he picked up Draco bridle style, Neville and Dean showed up.

Seeing there inquiring looks, Harry said, "No time to explain; right now I need to get Draco to the hospital wing." He said as he walked through the portrait, trying to hurry as much as he could, with his tortured beloved in his arm. With a quick glance at each other, Neville and Dean hurried after him.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME. I don't know if I like this, and have no idea why I wrote it. I won't update until I have at least six reviews, or at least ten alerts of any kind. So… yep PLEASE REVIEW.

Okay so those of you who actually read through it all might be a little confused on the whole Voldemort thing. Well you see this chapter is nearly 4,000 words long so I really didn't want to add that story yet and make it even longer. And with the author note typed thing that I wrote, made it even longer so…. Yeah. I promise that the next chapter will explain how Draco and Harry got together and how Voldemort was killed.

Also next chapter won't be as violent. It'll mostly just be Harry, Draco, Madame Pomfrey, Neville and Dean in the hospital wing, and them learning….some things about Draco's condition. Nothing bad I promise…it's almost good news they learn, but if you want to find out then you'll have to review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! I've come to the conclusion that brownies are MUCH better than cookies, so free brownies to reviewers. *GIVES BROWNIES TO REVIEWERS*


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all my reviews. Sadly I have to say I had WAY more alerts than reviews. Don't get me wrong I love those of you who added my story to your favorites, author alert, story alert, and favorite author, I really do. But I love my reviews more. For those of you who don't know, I always review on the next chapter. It's just easier that way for me. So here are the responses.**

**yaoi-fan107: I noticed you've reviewed more than one of my stories, thank you for that. I know it's really sad, but I promise it gets better. Like I said before this story doesn't center on Ron and Draco's…. relationship. It gets better I promise, hopefully in this chapter. I don't care that you can't subscribe, what I really care about is reviews. And at least you took the time that so many others didn't to review. So thank you again for your review.**

**bowsie22: Don't worry, Harry has a plan. Like you said he always does. I don't know if I'll get to it in this chapter, but if it's not in this chapter than it will definitely be in the next one. The only question there is, is will it work.**

**L.C. Night: What to say? I think your review was my favorite. (Not because I don't like my other reviews and reviewers) Because of what you said. Thank you for the compliment. I like to think of myself as an ok writer, but it's great to know that some people think I'm a great writer. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Even though I got only a few reviews, I'm okay with getting that many that many, because I got a TON of alerts from people. And, because I have had a lot of hits on this story. People are just too lazy to hit one little button at the bottom of the page and type a few words. I don't even care if you tell me I'm a terrible person, and my writing sucks, at least I'm getting reviews. So please peoples review for me. The only reason I'm even posting this before I get six reviews like I said, is because of L.C Night's review. And I guess because I honestly don't know how many alerts I got, but I do know it's a lot. It could very well be ten, I don't know. **

**Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter. I meant to apologize for using the F word so many times. (you know the one used in Hermione's rant, yep that word.) I am sorry if I offended anyone. I hate that word and normally I wouldn't even think of using it, but I think the situation called for it. I didn't get any reviews or e-mails because of it, so I hope I didn't. But again, I'm sorry if I did.**

**WARNINGS: Slash, slight mentions of rape, and Mpreg. I am really sorry I didn't warn you before. I had intended this story not to have any in it, but my fingers decided to write it that way. Again I'm sorry, I didn't know before.**

**NOW ON TO CHAPTER TWO!**

Unwillingly

Chapter 2

Harry was told to stand in the back of the roomwhile Madame Pomfrey checked out Draco. He fought tooth and nail to be able to stand by him, but she was persistent, insisting that she needed room to work and that when she was done Harry could be near him again. Harry had forced Neville and Dean to leave once he first got Draco here. He didn't want them to get in trouble for breaking curfew, and he figured Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let them all stay. So Harry waited impatiently and alone in the back of the room for twenty minutes before she was done.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey was done, Harry ran to Draco's side and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. Madame Pomfrey let out a quiet sigh and looked at Draco. That look told Harry everything. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"You have a lot of bruising and broken ribs, as well as a broken arm. But that's nothing I can't heal with simple potions. You also have a lot of…. anal tearing and bleeding. Due to the extent of the injuries, I am aloud to heal you. Normally when the case comes to slaves, only the master has a say. But due to certain…. circumstances, Ron will not be able to have a say in how I treat you. He also can't take you out of the hospital wing, until I give my permission for you to do so. I think I'll give you potions that make you heal slower, so that you can stay longer. I'll also give you pain potions, to stop your pain. Ron won't have any say in that, because of how badly you were hurt. There are certain laws that state when a slave is hurt very badly, a mediwitch has a say in the treatment. You fall under those laws. Now I have some… shocking news. Normally it would be happy news, but because of the situation, it could be considered bad."

Harry sat in the chair next to Draco's bed, holding his hand and going over what they were just told. What could be so shocking? Suddenly terrible scenarios played inside Harry's head, and he gripped Draco's hand tighter. "What-what are you talking about." He whispered.

Draco cringed with the sympathetic look the mediwitch gave him. Harry continued holding his hand, rubbing soothing circles into Draco's palm. "Don't worry Draco, I'm here." Harry whispered into his ear, and Draco took comfort in that.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come right and say it. Draco…. your pregnant." The witch said looking straight into Draco's eyes.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. "What? This can't be. He's a man, men can't get pregnant. It's impossible, isn't it?" Harry asked, not once letting go of Draco's hand. Gazing into Draco's eyes, Harry continued. "Did you know you could get pregnant love?" Draco shook his slowly, tears streaming down his face.

"Well, it hasn't been heard from in a while, but it is possible. It could be that they just didn't want everyone to know, so they kept it quiet, which is understandable. Anyways, when to two male's participate in intercourse, the one who bottom's is able to get pregnant. But, only if the two males are very powerful, and were meant to be together. Only if they were… soul mates." Madame Pomfrey said quietly.

A hundred questions wove their way through Harry's head. The most important ones being, who's the father, and what about Ron?

"Can you tell who the father is?" Draco whispered, praying that it wasn't that one of the men who raped him last night, or that bastard. He might not be able to call him anything but master when he spoke aloud, but no way in bloody hell was he going to speak that way in his mind.

Madame Pomfrey gave them a sad smile. "Unfortunately I can't. However, I can tell you that you are four months pregnant, putting the time that you were impregnated sometime in May." Draco sighed in relief. He wasn't enslaved until the second week in June, and was raped for the first time a couple weeks after.

"Good. That means that Harry's the father. I only had sex with Harry in May." Hearing this news, Harry bent down and kissed Draco softly on the temple. He came to the realization that Draco should have been much bigger if he were pregnant.

"Shouldn't Draco be much bigger though?" Harry voiced his concerns.

"You see that is where it becomes very confusing. He should be a lot bigger. After doing a lot of tests I came to a simple conclusion. At first the baby grew normally. But, once Draco became a slave, and started getting hit and hurt on a regular basis, the baby formed a ball, using both his and Draco's magic, around himself. Then once Draco wasn't getting enough food for himself, let alone two people, he used more of his and Draco's magic to keep himself alive, only taking enough to keep himself safe and alive. He knew that you, Draco, needed the food more than he did so he didn't take any of it. He also gave you some of his magic when you needed it the most, to heal your worst injuries. And to keep away the morning sickness and other things associated with pregnancy. He didn't want anybody to find out." Madame Pomfrey smiled slightly, "He really loves you, you know."

Harry and Draco where overwhelmed by all the information they were just given. "How so you know all this?" Draco asked at the same time Harry asked, "Were going to have a boy?"

"Yes, your baby is a boy. I know this all because he told me. He is a very powerful wizard, and somehow was able to relay all this information to me. I have no doubt that when he's grown, he'll even surpass your abilities, Harry." The two young lovers took a moment to absorb all that they have been told. After a few minutes Harry voiced a concern that had been nagging at him since they first found out Draco was pregnant.

"What about Ron? How much say does he have in the baby? I don't want him to know about him. At least not until I can figure out a way to break the slave bond him and Draco have." Harry said.

"I won't let him have my baby. He's taken everything else that I had from me, but I won't let him have my baby. Who knows what he'll do to him. Please Harry! Don't let him take our son." Draco said, sobbing.

Harry kneeled beside the bed, wrapping his arms around his distraught lover, and pulled him into his chest. Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder and cried. Harry buried his head into the blonde locks of his boyfriend, crying also.

"Don't worry Dray; I'm not going to let him take him. I will do everything I possibly can to make sure Ron never finds out about our son. Please Dragon, believe me." Turning to Madame Pomfrey he asked "Do you have to tell him"

She shook her head. "I don't have to tell Ron, unless he asks specifically if Draco is pregnant. If he asks about his injuries, I will tell him. But I don't have to tell him about the pregnancy, unless he asks if he is. If he does, then I will tell him, and I'm not sure what claim he'll have on him. Normally when a slave woman gets pregnant, the father has total say in what happens to the baby, which is usually the master. But since the one pregnant is a man, there are two fathers, and one of the fathers is someone else, not the master, I have no idea. I would suggest though, you start working as soon as possible on how to break the slave bond. That's the only foolproof way of keeping your son completely safe.

"I would also suggest not telling anyone about the baby. You don't know exactly how they will react. I think we should just keep it between the three of us." The two men just nodded their heads. Not trusting their voices at this time and held on to each other tighter.

"I'm going to give you guys some time alone, and get all of Draco's potions ready." Madame Pomfrey said and quietly left. As soon as she was gone Harry stood up, gently pushed Draco over, and got into bed with his lover. He once again wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him gently into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco spoke. "You know, the only reason why I obeyed Ro-" The words suddenly were ripped out of his throat replaced by a different name. "Master, was because I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I obeyed him more than my other… owners, they'd let him take me with him to Hogwarts and I would get to see you. And it worked, I got to see you. You were, and still are the only thing that is keeping me alive. I don't know what to do anymore Harry. It hurts so badly and now I have a son. Please Harry, hold me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Harry's heart broke for his distraught lover. "Shh… Dragon. Don't worry I'm here. I won't leave you. Don't give up baby. I'm going to do whatever I can to break the slave bond and protect you and the baby. I won't let him have our son, Dragon. No matter what happens, or what I have to do, he will not get our son. I swear."

"Harry if it was under different circumstances, would you want to keep the baby and raise it, or would you leave me and not want anything to do with him? I need to know Harry. Do you still love me, even though I was forced into slavery? Do you hate me because I have to obey? Please Harry don't hate me, it's not my fault. If I could I would disobey. I'm begging you Harry, don't hate me, please."

"Baby, listen to me. I love you so much, and I love our baby. "Harry said laying a gentle hand on Draco's stomach.

"Of course I would keep him, and raise him if it was under different circumstances. I'm still going to do everything I can to raise him. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and you also. I will find a way to break the slave bond. And when it's broken you, me, and our son are going to live in a house together. I will always take of you Draco, and our son. I'm not going to let anything happen to our unborn child. I swear to you." Harry said, slowly rocking Draco back and forth.

Draco buried his face farther into Harry's shoulder. They laid like that in quiet, just enjoying the comfort they found in each other's warmth, until Madame Pomfrey came back with Draco's potions and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"The potions have a rotten taste to them, but I need you to drink every drop of them. I brought you pumpkin juice to wash away the nasty taste. There's also a sleeping potion I need you to take so that you get all the sleep you need. It could get painful, because you have multiple internal injuries and that is also why you need to take the sleeping potion, it will cause you sleep after taking it. I will allow Harry to sleep here tonight, but I can't promise anything about tomorrow. Now drink up."

Draco drank all the potions with only a slight grimace. He then drank all the pumpkin juice in one gulp, and snuggled down into Harry's chest. Harry held him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back. When Harry heard the deep even breathing that told him his beloved was sleeping, he gently untangled himself from Draco's limbs, and made his way over to Madame Pomfrey who was busy organizing potions.

"Madame Pomfrey how long until Draco wakes up?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to wake up his sleeping Dragon.

"He won't wake up until late tomorrow morning, at the earliest. Why do you ask?" She said, giving Harry a curious look.

"I have to go talk to someone about Draco's slave bond. Hopefully they'll help me this late at night. This can't wait tell morning. I want to spend every precious moment I have with Draco. So I need to do this now. If I leave I will be able to come back, right?"

"Even though I don't recommend going right now, I have to see the logic in it. If someone catches you, tell them you have permission to get something for me, and if they have any questions to contact me. You should be able to, as long as you don't get back to late, you should be fine. Don't worry about waking Draco when you rejoin him in bed, he's dead to the world having taken that potion."

"Thank you for everything you have done, Madame Pomfrey. Draco and I really appreciate it. I'll be careful, I promise." Harry said. He made his way out of the hospital wing, and headed in the direction of the only person able to help him quarter's. Hopefully he would put aside his animosity towards him, and do what was right.

**DUN DUN DUH! Those who can guess the person Harry's headed towards gets an extra churro. (For those of you who don't know what a churro is, what rock have you been hiding under. It is only the best Mexican dessert ever. It's that fried dough in the shape of a cylinder with cinnamon and sugar on it. I made them for my Spanish class's Cinco de Mayo party. They were delicious.)**

LET THIS BE A REMINDER TO ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, I STILL WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND I PROMISE I'LL STILL RESPOND ON HERE. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. IT TAKES 2 SECONDS TO WRITE A SIMPLE: I LIKED YOUR STORY, OR A I HATE YOU SO MUCH, GO DIE IN A WHOLW. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, DON'T BE LAZY PEOPLES AND REVIEW. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUSH ONE LITTLE BUTTON AND WRITE A FEW WORDS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU TYPE I HATE YOU AND YOUR STORY, I'LL STILL LOVE IT BECAUSE IT'S A REVIEW, AND I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE, FOR ME!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**DID I ASK ENOUGH? ARE YOU GOING TO? YAY! Free churros for every reviewer. *gives free churros for those who review***

**P.S I will only post the next chapter if I get six reviews or ten alerts or a REALLY **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers (though I could use some more please), alerters, and readers. For I know I have readers who don't review or alert. *cough lazy cough cough* Eeep frog in my throat. Sorry about that, I went to the river again today, must have crawled down there. (As if.) so, anyway I love you my reviewers. Now on to responses.

bowsie22: I know right! *grins widely* I've recently come to the conclusion that I am obsessed with Mpreg. It's just so cute and sweet and all that mushy stuff that girly girls like. (which I am NOT at all) It makes it all so much better that it's Harry's. Thanks for loving my story. I appreciate the review.

ElizabethAnnRiddle: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

SanaPet: SIXTH REVIWER! SIXTH REVIEWER! SIXXTH REVIEWER ALERT! Yippee! *throws confetti* Hello my sixth reviewer. Give it up for your sixth reviewer. I'm glad you can't wait, that makes me feel special.

L.C. Night: Aww thanks. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I'm glad you like my idea, and my chapters so far. I hope you'll tell me when you hate a chapter. Glad you have so much faith in me. Lol. I love your review. Hope this chapter comes to your liking to.

Once again, give a round of applause for SanaPet. *everyone claps for SanaPet* Sanapet's the one who reviewed the sixth review, and that's why you're getting this chapter. So now I need a total of 12 reviews, or a really awesome review like L.C. Night gave me again on last chapter (who by the way is the seventh reviewer) or I guess I'll take 10 alerts. So let's get reviewing peoples, we only need five more reviews. Let's go, let's go, let's go. Vamos

Now on to chapter 3

**Unwillingly**

Chapter 2

Harry spent a lot of thinking who could help him with breaking the slave bond. He knew he couldn't go to Dumbledore, he was an old selfish git, and probably wouldn't help him anyway, do to whose son it was. It was well know that Dumbledore despised all death eaters, and anything to do with them. That even meant there children. Even though Draco had fought with the light side since the war started, he was still a Death Eaters son, and therefor trash. Sure, Dumbledore might put up a good act of searching everywhere he could for a spell to break it, but Harry knew the real truth. He didn't give a rat's arse.

Harry had debated with himself, since he first found out about Draco's predicament, about going to McGonagall. But he really didn't know how she would react. She probably would have done things to help him, but he didn't want to take the chance. All day he silently went through a list of people who might be able to help him.

Finally he came to the conclusion that there was really only one person he knew would help Draco without a doubt, and probably could find a way to break the bond. Harry hoped beyond hope, that for Draco's sake, the man would put all their differences a side to help him.

So, that was why he was walking to Severus Snape's quarters at nearly midnight. Knocking on the door, he was met five minutes later by a very angry Severus. With the look on his face Harry was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But soon an image of Draco lying bloody at his feet crossed his mind, and he knew he had to try.

"Please Professor, you have to help me. Please." Harry said, begging.

Snape gave one of his famous scowls and stepped aside, letting Harry enter. Harry quickly moved to go inside. "This better be good Potter, or you will pay." He said motioning to a chair. Harry sat, gingerly.

"It is sir, I promise. It's- It's about Draco, Professor." A look of surprise crossed his features at the mention of his Godsons name. "He, Ron…. His father sold him as a slave to get out of Azkaban. He was sold to the Weasly's and Ron brought him with him. I-I need to find a way to break the bond, please you have got to help me find a way." With the look of utter horror that crossed Snape's face, Harry figured he had made the right choice and told him everything, leaving out only the fact that Draco was pregnant.

Snape was quiet for a second, but soon stood up and started pacing. Harry couldn't read the look on his face; Snape had always been good at hiding his emotions. Harry was startled when he saw Snape punch the wall a few times; drawing his hand back he noticed it was bloody.

"You mean to tell me that Lucius sold his son into slavery and that his mother encouraged it? That Weasly has beaten and raped my Grandson, letting other people use and abuse him? That Hermione Granger was one of his worst tormentors?" When Harry only nodded, Severus was filled with dread and complete rage. Harry now knew that he had indeed come to the right place.

He was pacing again, not able to keep still. "Please you have got to help him. You have no idea what it's like to witness the man you love hurt so badly, right in front of your eyes." Severus may not have liked Potter, but he couldn't deny the fact that Draco was in love with him, and that Harry loved him back. "I'm begging you Professor; I don't know what to do. I need your help in breaking the bond. Ron said there was only one way to break it, and I figured you were the only one who could help me." Harry said, clasping his hands together tightly and looking at the ground.

Snape was quiet again, thinking. For ten whole minutes he said nothing, his anger barely kept under control.

"You say he is in the hospital wing, right now." Snape said looking at Harry with hurt filled eyes.

"Yes sir. Madame Pomfrey is letting me stay the night. He's sleeping right now, having taken a sleeping drought earlier. When I'm done here I'll go back to the hospital wing where he's at." Harry whispered, looking at Snape with an equally pissed of look.

"That doesn't sound like something Poppy would allow, but considering the circumstances, it makes sense. I'll do what I can, believe me I will. I'm not going to let my Grandson be forced to be a slave." Severus said, anger and venom at the situation clearly evident.

"Thanks Professor, that really means a lot to me. I-I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared and pissed off at Ron and the other Gryffindor's that did those things to him. I…. I wanted to kill them; I didn't know how to help. I-" Harry said, trailing off.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything. First, I am going to have a little talk with Lucius, and then I'll get started on finding a way to break the bond." Severus said, still not able to contain his anger. With that he walked over to the fire place, turned back around and said "Harry, please protect Draco. I can't, and I won't expect you to be able to protect him all the time, he's a slave and has 'duties' to fulfill. But please, protect him as much as you possibly can. He really needs you." And with that he grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fire place, and was gone.

As soon as he was gone, Harry left and made his way to the hospital wing. When he reached Draco's bed, he realized the blonde boy was sweating profusely and whipping his head back and forth. He quickly crawled into bed next to him, wrapped his arms around the boy trying to calm his nightmare ridden mind. Once Draco's thrashing subsided some, Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde boy, and fell asleep.

SOOO… how did you like it. Let me know. I'm not really feeling this chapter, I think it could have been better, but ah well.

Anways….

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

(I like R&R way better than REVIEW)

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! FREE COOKIES! (don't you feel special) *GIVES COOKIES TO REVIEWERS*


	4. Chapter 4

Pues, muchas gracias! (for those of you who don't know Spanish that means: well, thank very much.) I love all my reviewers, my alerters, and my readers. I'd appreciate you guys all the more if you would review. Please! For me. Anyway, on to responses.

Ses121: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry. All in due time, all in due time. Wow. Okay so I feel really bad for this, but I just now realized you don't have an account, and you review A LOT. Pretty much every chapter, for practically all my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I think of people like you, who review and don't have an account, and have to ask myself. Why doesn't everyone else review also? Sheesh, lazy people these days.

Dianirah: Thanks for the review. I know it is sad. Don't worry you'll find out the more you read. Thank you, I will.

Not as many reviews as some of my other chapters but then again I understand it was a terribly boring chapter. Now onto chapter 4.

**Unwillingly**

Chapter 1

Harry woke with a wet t-shirt and Draco's face buried in the crook of his neck. The blonde was shaking uncontrollably and Harry's heart broke seeing his once proud boyfriend reduced to sobs. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and pulled him against his body. Draco's arms reached up to circle around his neck, as he pressed himself tighter into the curve of Harry's body.

"More nightmares Dragon?" Harry asked quietly.

With the way Draco pressed up farther against him Harry knew he got it right. He remembered well just how terrifying nightmares could be. Harry suffered from nightmares for years when Voldemort was still alive. Granted some of them were real, which made them more like visions, but some of them were fake. Which just made it all the more terrifying, not knowing if what you were seeing was true are not. He was glad those nightmares were long gone, having stopped when he killed Voldemort.

"Shhh… baby. It's okay. I've got you. I'm not going to let them come true. I swear. Shhh…" Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco, pulling him harder into him, placing a gentle kiss into his blonde hair and stroking his back gently.

"Shhh… baby. It'll be okay. I'm working my arse of right now to break the bond. I promise you. I won't let him hurt you even more than he already has." Harry whispered soothingly into his boyfriend's ear.

"It-It's not me I'm worried about. I can take care of myself. It's the baby I'm worrying about. He's so young and innocent. What happens if Ron finds out and tells me to kill him. I'll have to obey. I-I'd have no choice. He's not safe with me. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." Draco said in-between sobs.

"Don't worry Dragon. He won't find out. I won't let him know. And if he does find out I'll do everything I can to keep him safe. And seeing as our son is not his baby, he can't force you to kill it while it's still in your stomach. Once he's born he'll be able to kill him. But, don't worry. I'm already working on how to break the bond. Snape's going to help us."

Draco perked up at the mention of his godfather. He was so afraid that Snape wouldn't give two shits about him once he found out. "You mean he doesn't hate me?" Draco whispered hopefully.

Harry smiled down into the hopeful look his lover gave him. "No baby. He doesn't hate you. He was bloody well pissed off though. As soon as I told him everything that was going on he swore he'd help us find a way to break the bond and flewed off to have a little 'chat' with your sperm donor." Hearing the sigh of relief Draco let out made Harry smile. At least he still had some family left.

"I was worried he wouldn't want me anymore as a godson if he found out about my… condition. You swear he doesn't mind?"

"Yes Draco. I swear to you. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I will do everything I possibly can to protect you. I will be here for you and our son. I love you both so much." Harry whispered, laying a gentle hand on Draco's stomach, rubbing soothing circles there.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out carrying various different potions. Harry sat himself and Draco up, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side.

Madame Pomfrey handed Harry the goblet of pumpkin juice to hold while she administered the potions, there was five in all. After Draco drank every drop he grabbed the goblet from Harry and chugged it down.

After making sure the potions were completely gone Madame Pomfrey addressed Harry. "I took the liberty of telling your head of house about Draco and that you were going to spend every minute you possibly could with him. She said okay and that she would-" Madame Pomfrey stopped seeing Minerva walk into the hospital wing. "Be here to talk to you in the morning." She finished.

"Mr. Potter. May I have a word with you out in the hall for just a moment?" She said walking up next to the bed.

"I mean no disrespect Professor, but no. You can talk to me right here. I intend on spending every second I possibly can with Draco." Harry said pulling his lover against him.

"Alright, that is understandable. I would have been here earlier but it has been a very long day already. I've talked to everyone responsible for hurting Mr. Malfoy. Not to mention all the arrangements I have had to make. I have made arrangements for you to take your meals here in the hospital wing. I have also banned Mr. Weasly and the rest of the Gryffindors who are responsible for Mr. Malfoys predicament from coming into the hospital wing. If they are so much as seen here they will automatically be suspended for the rest of the year, and seeing as the year hasn't even started yet I highly doubt they want that to happen. If that does happen, and they so choose they want to continue their education they can wait tell next year and take the year they were in all over again. They have also been moved to a different section of the castle where they will take their meals, sleep, and spend all their left over time. Some of them threatened the remaining Gryffindors and could not be trusted around them.

"At least one auror will be in the fourth through seventh years' classes to make sure they don't pull any funny business. I know for sure Lupin and Tonks are in charge of the seventh years. Bill is also in charge of one of the years. He really feels terrible for what happened. Especially since it was his, what he said ex-brother's fault. I had originally wanted them to be taught separately from everyone else. But we just don't have enough time or enough teachers.

"As for their punishment? One hundred points has been taken from them. Each. Gryffindor house no longer has a chance in winning the house cup as they are already over negative two thousand points, no matter if classes haven't even started yet. There is no way that many points can be made in just one school year. They are banned from all hogsmead visits for the rest of the year and will spend the time doing whatever disgusting chore I can come up with. They are not allowed to send, nor receive owls. They will also spend every day in detention for the rest of the year and spend every second of their weekend indoors doing whatever chore we need done and also helping out Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. If it were up to me, they would have been expelled right on the spot, no matter how many of my Gryffindors would have been missing. But professor Dumbledore seems to think that would have been a rash decision. That old fool needs to pull his head out of his arse." Harry snorted at this despite the obvious shock he was in. Draco just stared.

"As for Draco being Ron's slave? Hogwarts does not allow these things to happen. Especially in the way they were performed. I'm sure the Weasly's are going to be here trying to get Draco back, but I and the other teachers will not let that happen. You don't need to worry about 'performing' for Ron. He has been banned from all contact with you, with the threat of Azkaban hanging over his head.

"I also understand that Draco will not be able to sleep in his house. You both will move to Gryffindor tower to sleep as the only remaining Gryffindors don't want to harm you. The Gryffindors that did harm you will not be given the password and the fat lady has been told not to let them through if they do acquire the password. If for some reason she misses them, or they try to slash their way into Gryffindor tower, wards have been placed against just their entrance. I am the only one who knows how to break them. Not even Dumbledore knows how, and he won't know how. I created these wards especially for them and this situation and I do not trust Dumbledore with the knowledge of how to break them. He seems to think that you are in the wrong Draco, and should be expelled. Trust me. I have made very sure that he cannot. Draco, you will be safe there. I am really sorry I couldn't get them expelled, but I made sure they will suffer."

Harry and Draco's jaws fell open. It never occurred to them that Professor McGonagall would do that much to keep them safe. Draco and Harry both started to cry. Harry jumped up, careful not to hurt Draco, and threw his arms around her. To say she was surprised was definitely an understatement. She gently patted his back.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea what that all means to me." Harry said releasing her from his embrace. She smiled softly at him and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder squeezing gently.

"It will take a while for all the precautions to take place. Classes will start when all the auror's and people lined up to watch over the classes arrive. Since it is Friday they all won't arrive until Tuesday, possibly later. I expect you both to be in classes when they resume. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

She smiled slightly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a bunch of things to take care of. I will see both of you soon."

Draco and Harry both said thank you over and over again in-between their tears. Her smile was brighter this time. "Don't think me for doing what was right. I'm just glad you two are safe. Oh and by the way. If you two need anything, and I mean anything at all, just come see me and I will do whatever I possibly can to help." And with that she waved, turned around and walked out of the room, disappearing around the corner.

Well how did you like this chapter? I liked it better than the last one, kind of. Let me know what you thought of Ron's and the others punishments. Don't worry the story is far from over.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! This time reviewers get free brownies. *GIVES BROWNIES TO REVIEWERS*


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys. Your reviews make me smile. I think you guys should review again and again and again. So my best friend dragged me to mall at 10 o'clock in the morning! I was so made at her. But you know… there was a bunch of hot guys… if you count three as a bunch, so it made it all worthwhile. But my mall is so small there is hold on let me count…. I think thirteen stores in it. That's not even exaggerating. Anyways I am so off track.

**Okay so I don't know who all knows this but today's armed forces day. Some of you may be in the armed forces or thanking about it. So I thank you for doing that, it's you guys who keep us free. If EVERYONE would do me just ONE LITTLE favor, thank someone you know that's in the armed forces. If you don't know anybody in the armed force, post a thank you somewhere. Whether it be here, Facebook, twitter, whatever other social networking site you may use. JUST IN SOME WAY PLEASE THANK THE ARMED FORCES. They deserve some kind of thank you for everything they are doing for us. Anyway onto responses.**

L.C. Night: Haha don't worry about it. Lol I have recently found out I can do that! Ain't the smiley face cute? I hope you can actually see it and that when I post this it shows up. Lol. Wow way off track where was I… oh yeah. Trust me I know. My last chapter sucked. (Well two chapters ago) I'm not afraid to admit it. But I do think this chapter was a lot better. (Well last chapter) I hope I'm not confusing you. Thanks I'm glad you thought so. Yeah I thought the punishments were pretty fitting. I don't think I'm done with them yet though, that's why I didn't expel them. Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that… (write that?)

HarryXDraco: (chapter 2) Haha yeah it is kinda surprising ain't it. I'm REALLY glad you REALLY like it. That makes me extremely happy. Aww thanks. You are welcome so much.

HarryXDraco: (chapter 4) I think you are definitely one of my favorite reviewers. I smiled the entire time I read your review. Haha. It is strange huh. Don't know where the idea came from but you know whatevs. Wow. Makes me feel good knowing that this is one of the very best one's you've read. Well, the way the original characters where didn't work for my story so I had to change them. I am very glad you like them this way. I know doesn't Dragon just make you wanna go AWWWW. It's very cute huh? Haha oh don't worry my family thinks I am very crazy. I have screamed at the computer (and my phone) before don't worry about reviewing, you're reviewing now. Well you'll find out soon enough, don't worry. Aww thanks. No one's ever said they admired my style of writing before. That makes me feel al warm and fuzzy and all that girly crap that girly girls feel. (which I'm not a girly girl by far) You are welcome sooooooo much. I will.

bowsie22: I know right? She kicks azz in this chapter.

Thank you guys so much. Reviews make me go all warm and fuzzy and crap like that. Yep so thank y'all for reviewing. Preciate it mucho.

Now on to chapter 5

**Unwillingly **

Chapter 5

Madame Pomfrey kind of stood there in shock and watched the door Professor McGonagall walked out of the room. After a few minutes she turned to face the boys that were cuddled up on the bed. "Well that's a… fitting punishment. I think I can speed up your healing process now, don't you think Draco?"

Draco just nodded into Harry's chest and clung to him. Harry's arms were wrapped firmly around the shivering boy, rubbing smooth circles into his lower back. They both were in shock; the fact that they didn't have to worry anymore hadn't sunk in yet. Madame Pomfrey left to get another potion that would make Draco heal faster.

Harry tried to mull over what he had just seen. He didn't think that he had ever seen the old woman show that much affection for another student. And how she talked about Dumbledore, yeah he deserved it and so much more, but he was just shocked. Harry had always thought that McGonagall was one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters. Of course Harry did not like Dumbledore. At all.

The man was a manipulative old kook who used Harry. After Harry killed Voldemort you would think he would at least get a thank you from the man who had risked Harry's life to get rid Voldemort, but no. He didn't even get so much as a thank you, you did a nice job. Harry was forced to stay at Hogwarts 'til the end of what should have been his seventh year, but he wasn't allowed to attend classes since he hadn't started the year off there. At least Draco was allowed to stay also. They hadn't seen each other since the end of their Sixth year, when Harry had to leave Draco behind.

The first time they saw each other after that was on the battlefield, when Lucius almost killed Draco. Harry had made sure to keep in touch by owl, disguising Hedwig's snowy white pelt so he was able to send them back and forth, when he was searching for the horcruxes. After Voldemort was dead they expected to see a lot more of each other, but Dumbledore made it his duty to make sure that Harry hardly got to spend any time with him.

His schedule was so packed he hardly got time to sleep. There were luncheons, dinners, interviews, and meetings up the yin yang. He normally didn't get to relax tell late at night, and he made sure that every second of that time was filled with Draco.

One day Harry snapped, screamed at everyone, locked him and Draco in their room and didn't come out tell the day they had to go their separate ways for the summer. Draco's parents demanded his presence at home, and Harry had to once again stay at his aunt and uncle's house. However Harry was tired of doing what he was told and went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place were his godfather's, Sirius and Lupin resided. They wouldn't let anybody in, and Harry finally was able to relax. He really missed his boyfriend though, and wished he was with him. If he had known what was going to happen to him he never would have let him go.

Harry was shaken out of his reverie by his beloved's voice. "Is- is this real Harry. I- I don't have to worry about Ron anymore, or the other Gryffindors?" Draco whispered.

Harry thought for a second. "I don't think Ron and Hermione are going to give up. But, you are definitely a lot safer than you were. It's going to be nearly impossible for anybody to hurt you, and I'll always be there for you, to keep you safe. Your safe Dragon, are son is safe." Harry said into Draco's hair, stroking up and down his back.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Or son will be safe. Ron won't have any claim to him while we're still at Hogwarts. I'm safe. You're safe. I won't have to betray you anymore, Harry. I- I can start cleaning my tainted body and not worry about being unworthy. I- I can be faithful to you and only you."

"Dragon, you have never betrayed me. You were forced to do what you did; it was not your choice. That is not betraying me. And you are definitely not tainted. Don't you ever say that about yourself ever again. I love you. Even knowing about the stuff you were forced into doing, I still love you. It does not change a thing about the way I feel about you. There is nothing about you that is unworthy. You deserve to be loved and I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what. Baby, please don't say such things about yourself again." Harry said, pulling his boyfriend as tight as he could against him and burying his face in his hair.

Draco leaned in to him, trying to get as much comfort as he could from the slightly taller boy's body. He buried his face into his chest and inhaled the familiar scent. It was going to take a while for Draco to believe that he was worthy enough for the love Harry gave him, but he knew that eventually he would be back in the proud state he was once in.

**THE END**

Well y'all it's been fun writing this story. I might write an- ow ow OW! *dodges rocks thrown* That hurt! I was just kidding sheesh. Anyways continuing…

They sat there and quietly discussed what this meant to them until Madame Pomfrey got back. It was almost twenty minutes before she returned.

Madame Pomfrey came back in a smiled at the sight she was met with. It looked like everything was finally starting to look up for the boys, lord knows they deserved it. She cleared her throat and chuckled when both heads shot up.

"Here, take this potion Draco. It'll make all the potions you took before work faster. You should be good to go by tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately you can't drink anything after this for an hour, so you'll just have to deal with the taste." Draco shot a grimace at the mediwitch.

"Oh hush up, it's not that bad." She replied.

"Says the one who doesn't have to drink it." Draco mumbled.

"What was that hun?" She said cheerfully, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing nothing. I didn't say anything." Draco said, taking the potion and chugging it down. Harry smirked at the grimace on Draco's face. His smirk quickly turned into a look of disgust however when Draco wiped his tongue on the front of his robes.

"Really Draco, was that really necessary." Harry said glaring at his beloved. Draco only nodded.

"Gah! That's the vilest thing I have ever drunk in my entire life. What are you trying to do, kill?" Draco shrieked.

Madame Pomfrey said "Quite the opposite dear" the same time as Harry said "I thought she was trying to save your life, love."

Draco crossed his arms as the others laughed. "Oh come on baby, it's not that bad." Harry said taking him into his arms. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Don't be like that Dragon. We were only kidding." Draco stopped struggling and Harry reclined them on the bed. Draco sat in-between Harry's legs, with his back pressed up against Harry's firm chest. Harry's arm's circled around his lover, one hand lying in his lap, the other gently stroking his stomach.

"Oh and I forgot to mention. The potion makes you fall asleep almost-" Draco's eyes closed and light snores could be heard coming from him. "Instantly." She finished.

Harry chuckled and lightly kissed the blonde boys temple. "Sleep well Dragon."

Review please. I crave and live off my reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I dyed my hair yesterday (Monday) and it looks freaking awesome. It's blonde with blue underneath. I was going to do tips, but I didn't know how to do them so I just did the underneath. If I could do it differently, I wish they had had the lighter blue. It's like a dark blue and would have looked better if it was lighter but it still looks AMAZING. AND I LOVE IT! (okay so maybe this was written a long time ago cause it is now 2:29 in the morning on Thursday, the week after)

**Anyway GUESS WHAT! I got my FIRST FLAME! (am I supposed to be excited about that) Wow, and they are like so stupid it's not even funny. Here is what they said, exactly word for word: **

**Eww (apparently that's their name) Gross. **

**Aint that such an intelligent response. My reply to that is… Wow thanks. I enjoyed laughing my ass off at reading that. If you thought this was going to be gross, why did you click on the story? I don't know if it's gross because you don't like slash, or because Draco is unwillingly Ron's slave, who knows. But my question is… why did you click on it. You obviously read the summary, did you not? It clearly says what the story's about. And I put a warning so… It's obvious you must be a closeted gay or a homophobe (no that I have a problem with gays cause really I love gays). But if you don't want no one to know you enjoy reading slash… than don't review. Actually do review because I enjoy making fun of my flamers on here. I have had so many reviewers from this story, obviously people like it. You're not hurting my feelings by writing that. But please, flame again I would love to read more. Because I'm glad that even my flamers like my story enough to review. Even though you probably won't ever read this unless you actually do, I feel better making fun of your review. **

Silvermane1: thanks!

Bowsie22: I know right. Makes me wanna squeal and I wrote it and am not a girly girl.

WeAreTheMarauderettes JPASCBLE: lol. Haha I loved that. I agree and I love the little whore-on-my-knee part. Lol hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Thanks everyone for the reviews even if I normally get more than this.. Love you guys, R&R please.

**Unwillingly**

Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next day with a slight weight pressing down on top of him. Opening his eyes he was met with a blonde head. He thought it cute how Draco hadn't moved once the night before, and he has slept in the same position the entire night. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss into the hair there. Looking at the Slytherin he came to a shocking conclusion. The boy was really thin. Harry had already known this, of course but it was just now hitting him. Being three months pregnant he shouldn't be huge really, but he should be a lot bigger than this. Running his hand up Draco's chest he could feel his slightly protruding ribs. Anger jolted itself through Harry's entire being and he suddenly wanted to strangle Ron.

Madame Pomfrey had explained to Harry the reasons Draco was so small and that in a few days he would be at his normal weight but it still really scared him. He couldn't live with the thought of not having his soul mate in his life every waking second and was terrified of losing him forever. He started to shake and sob waking Draco up.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and could feel Harry's arms shaking as they wrapped themselves around him. Draco turned around in Harry's arms to face him. He put his hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears that soon started falling down his cheeks. Harry just looked at his Dragon and started to sob harder.

Draco climbed from between his legs and laid down, pulling Harry on top of him. Harry gently laid his head down on Draco's stomach, careful not to hurt the baby. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry, what's wrong babe?" he asked softly, continuing to run his fingers through thick, tangled black strands.

"I came so close to losing you. It was bad enough thinking that I could have lost you, but now knowing I almost lost my unborn son as well, Draco I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you so much. I love our baby so much," Harry said kissing Draco's slightly extended stomach. "You're so skinny and I'm afraid of losing you. Besides Sirius and Remus, Dray you and our son are the only people I have left in my life."

"You're not going to lose us Harry. I love you and I will do anything I can to make sure that me and the baby are always with you. We don't have to worry about Ron too much anymore and the Weasly's won't be here for a while. Madame Pomfrey told you herself that I will be fine. She's giving me potions to heal and to gain more of the weight that I need. Baby, I'm not going to leave you. Not ever I swear," Draco assured Harry. "I love you, baby."

"I love you to Dray. Just promise me you won't leave me. Please, I don't know if I could handle more pain. I've been through enough and I just want to be happy for once. You make me happy, the fact that your carrying my child makes me so happy, Dragon." Harry whispered, burying his face into Draco's chest just above his stomach. One hand stroked the exposed skin of Draco's midriff.

"Shhh… I love you Harry. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. Our baby will be okay, and when this all settles we can live together and be happy." Draco felt tears soak into the shirt on his chest and silently he started to cry also. "Shhh… Harry. It'll be okay."

When Harry managed to stop crying he sat up and pulled Draco into him. Draco leaned up against Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around his back. That's when the boys noticed the tray of food on the bedside table. Harry reached over and grabbed it, gently moving Draco to his side. Draco leaned into his side and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and Harry wrapped one arm around his back, pulling him further into him. He placed the tray across both of their laps and like the starving teenage boys they were, promptly dug in, eating like pigs.

When they were finished Harry sat the tray aside and laid back with Draco in his arms. They talked quietly until Madame Pomfrey came back to check on her patient. After fifteen minutes of spells and such, she was able to show them a picture of their baby. Casting a muttered spell left an image over the top of Draco's stomach, a tiny baby nestled firmly within the walls of the womb Draco had magically grown to accommodate the baby. Harry laughed along with Draco.

"That's our baby Draco. Oh, Dragon that's our son and he so cute. God, I love him so much already." Tears of joy slowly ran down the eighteen year old's face as he pulled his lover into him. Draco gripped Harry's hand and cried happily while he watched his son.

"Oh, Harry he is beautiful. Even though we can't really see his features clearly, I know he's going to be a heartbreaker." Harry just smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head.

With a flick of her wand the image disappeared and Madame Pomfrey smiled down out the young couple. I heard that some of your friends will be here to visit you soon so I thought it best we cut this visit short. Everything seems to be in order. Draco, you should be able to leave tomorrow. It's Saturday so I think leaving on a Sunday will suffice, don't you think?" the medi-witch asked.

Draco and Harry were a little mad since they couldn't watch their son for as long as they wanted to, but perked up at the chance of seeing some of their friends. Draco bet it was probably Longbottom and Thomas, but they were nice and he reluctantly admitted it would be fun to be able to talk to them. He really wished Blaise would come see him, but he highly doubted that fact.

A few minutes after Madame Pomfrey left, Neville and Dean came in smiling as they spotted Harry and Draco curled up together on the bed. A little after them walked a black boy, slightly hesitant at first but at the sight of his best friend quickly hurried up reaching the bed before the other two.

"Draco, I am so sorry I couldn't help you faster. Really I swear I tried to find you but no one was telling me." Blaise said sitting in the chair beside his friend's bed. "Hey Potter," he also called out in a friendly manner.

"Don't mind us. Not like we did all that much, all we had to do was practically drag him in here he was so scared to come see you," Dean said with a smile.

Harry and Draco looked up at their friends and smiled. Harry was glad that Draco still had someone he could count on. Of course he knew he would be able to count on Neville and Dean but it was nice to know that he would still have people from his own house to count on. He just hoped that Blaise could really be trusted.

So… How'd you like it. The rest of the conversation will be in next chapter. I was going to put it in this one, but it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm kind of tired. So R&R peas and carrots.

P.S.: I just got done watching Rugrats and would like everyone who is left handed to know that you are no different than any right handed person. Don't want you to feel weird like Chucky, but most of you don't have a mean older person named Angelica telling you that you're weird.


	7. Chapter 7

So, how's it going guys? I have had a very bad and pissed off day. Grrr… I'm not going to go into it right now. Let's just say two major things really pissed me off. Anyway, response time.

silvermane1: Thanks!

bowsie22: Lol, I try but I got one from a different story today that called me childish. And then they blocked me so I couldn't write back, oh and when one of my friends on here found out and emailed them, that person insulted them which just made me all the more mad. Insult me all you want but I will not let people insult my friends. Oh well, not much I can do about that one. Lol, your very muchly so welcome! Wow, rude people. Left handers are the same as right handers, Lol. Oh yeah, Rugrats is amazing.

AFlover: (chp. 3) Oh geese. Thanks for spotting that for me, I'll fix that.

AFlover: (chp. 6) Me to! Glad you like the rest! Keep reading and you'll eventually find out.

Alya Queen Of Light: *blushes* thank you so much! Hm… You'll have to read to find out, won't you? Wow, I do that a lot also. I'm glad that my story is so hooking that it kept you reading even though you were tired. Thank you so much! You made me smile with this review. It looks cut off though. Did you finish it all the way or are my eyes just playing tricks on me?

Thanks guys. I really appreciate all the reviews. Now on to chapter 7!

**Unwillingly**

Chapter 7

Harry smiled and pulled Draco against his chest. Neville and Dean smiled, glanced at each other and clasped hands. Dean wrapped one arm around Neville's shoulders and pulled him into his side. "So, what brings you guys here?" Harry asked.

"Well, besides wanting to visit our friends, McGonagall wanted us to update you on the whole Gryffindor tower thing. She would have done it herself, but she is still trying to deal with the whole situation. The only Gryffindors left, well the only ones left in the tower, are all the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years, six 4th years, three 5th years, two 6th years. Me, Dean, Seamus, and two other girls that I can't remember make up the rest of the 7th years. Bringing the total to around 46 and that's not including you two," Neville said.

"McGonagall had Snape brew some veritaserum and gave the potion to all those who are going to be staying in the tower to make sure that none of us wanted to harm Draco or you in anyway. She has gotten… very protective of you two and is taking major precautions to make sure you both are kept safe," Dean said smiling widely at the two boys curled up together on the bed.

Blaise stared down at the floor, and Dean nudged him in the arm. When Blaise just kept staring at the floor and made no indication of moving anytime soon, Neville clicked his tongue and sighed. "Blaise here tried to get us to pass on a message to Draco, but we wanted him to tell you himself. He thinks you hate him."

Draco looked over at Blaise and his bowed head. That was so unlike Blaise. The boy was acting strangely sheepish, and it was really uncharacteristic of him. That meant only one thing. Blaise was scared and nervous. And he wasn't one who got scared easily.

"What is it Blaise?" Draco said softly. When Blaise still wouldn't look up at him, Draco slowly got up and started to walk over to the side of the bed he was sitting at. Harry put a hand on his arm, trying to get him to sit, but Draco shrugged it off. He looked into Harry's worried bright green eyes and they shared an understanding.

Harry let Draco go and he painfully walked over to where Blaise was, wincing all the way. He sat down on the bed in front of him. Draco lifted Blaise's chin to see that he had been crying. Hastily wiping the tears from his eyes Blaise sniffed and looked at Draco.

"I'm your best friend Dray, and it's my fault this happened to you. I couldn't protect you. We always swore we'd protect each other, and I couldn't protect you. And… you're a slave now and… god I should have protected you better. You were always there for me when I needed protection and I couldn't protect you. I am so sorry, Draco," Blaise said. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as he stared into Draco's eyes.

"Blaise, I'm going to tell you what I told Harry. It is not your fault this happened to me. You didn't know about it, and you tried your hardest to protect me. But you couldn't find me, and you had no idea what happened. You couldn't have prevented it. And there was no way you could possibly have protected me. No way. So please, don't beat yourself up over that. You couldn't help me, not even if you were to have found me," Draco said wincing as pain shot through his body.

Harry and Blaise were instantly alert and sitting up. "You shouldn't be sitting up. You need to lie down. Here let me help you," Blaise said as he helped Draco slowly crawl back to where Harry lay, his arms open and waiting for his boyfriend. Draco lay down in his open arms, snuggling back down into Harry's warm embrace.

The pain wasn't as bad anymore now that Harry's arms were firmly wrapped around him. Harry reached over and grabbed the pain potion that was on the nightstand. Draco drank the potion fast, face twisting up at the vile taste to it. Harry handed him a glass of water, and Draco took a drink of those contents as well. Lying back down, he laid his head against Harry's chest and despite himself felt his eyes start to close. Even though he had just woken up, he was incredibly tired. Madame Pomfrey had explained that with all the injuries he had, his body would need to sleep more often than he normally did. She had explained not to fight it, and to just let it happen. But Draco really didn't want to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey walked over and seeing that Draco was fighting to keep his eyes open, spoke to the three visitors. "Alright boys, time to go. You can come back later, after lunch. My patient needs rest. The only reason why Mr. Potter gets to stay is because making him leave would do more harm than good. Come back later, when Draco's got the rest his body is craving."

"But, I wanted to talk more. Blaise. Haven't talked to Blaise in a while," Draco said sleepily, eyes closing again. He quickly opened them though, yawning hugely.

"You can talk to them later. Right now you need to sleep. So sleep. Come on boys, you need to leave. Come back after lunch," the medi-witch said while shooing Neville, Dean, and Blaise out of the room. They all three said their goodbyes and promised to come back after lunch.

"Don't fight it Dray. Sleep. It's what you need. Think of it this way, the more you sleep the faster you can get out of here. How's that sound? Not being in the hospital anymore and not having to take those disgusting potions," Harry asked kissing Draco's temple.

"Good. I'll sleep. Get out of here- faster," Draco mumbled. Harry sat up so that he was leaning up against the wall. Draco curled himself up in Harry's lap, so that he was sitting sideways on his lap with his head underneath Harry's chin. Draco smiled contently. Harry kissed the top of his head. Draco let his eyelids close and gave into his exhaustion. In matter of minutes he was asleep.

I know this chapter is crap. Sorry about that. But review anyway and let me know what you think please. Thanks. R&R please. For me!


	8. NOTE

Hello my lovely little ducklings. No I am not dead in the slightest and let's keep it that way so I don't want none of my readers killing me, because guess what that would mean, no more updates at all. Anyways now that were past that petty little… whatever you want to call it let's get to the reason why I was gone for so long… well haven't posted in a while. I just got back from Texas! Oh god I love that state so much, not even joking I am moving there when I'm older and go off to college. But until then I will continue loving in this stupid town in Nebraska. So to all you Texans out there, in around 3, 4 years you'll be getting another stupid Nebraskan. MWATATATA! Wahoo, anyway if you want to know the deets or whatever about my trip down there then PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. Or you can just PM me if you feel like talking, I love talking to random people. And for those of my readers who think that this crazy lady should just stop rambling on about nonsense then you got your wish. I'm almost done with this little ramble thing.

Um… I finally got internet at my house so I'm going to start replying to reviews privately, but if you want yours on the next chapter just PM or review and tell me so, alright? Good. So… you should expect updates in the next couple of days, k? Everybody happy? Well to bad, you get what you get and don't throw a fit.

I love you guys so much! Goodbye for now. Mwa!

P.S. For those of you read more than one of my stories, yes it's the same note on every one of my stories. Can't blame a girl if she wants to be lazy after having just spent 12 hours in a cramped cherry red charger, ok? Sheesh. Anyways, tootles.


End file.
